I Hate You I Hate Me
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Pansy est une chieuse. Une sacrée chieuse. Harry et elle s'engueulent depuis des années et ça ne changera pas. A moins qu'une soirée près d'un concert ne puisse changer les choses. Os PansyXHarry


Harry savait que la soirée allait être longue. Longue et chiante.

Le concert était sensé être bon. C'était la dernière perle débauchée par Azkaban records, des jeunes rockeurs frais, énergiques et prêts à faire exploser les décibels dans la salle. En temps que chroniqueur pour Le Chicaneur, l'un des magazines les plus à la pointe en matière de rock étrange et dérangé, il devait justement écrire des reports et faire des interviews de groupes étranges et dérangés.

Chacun avait sa personnalité et en général, ils assuraient aussi bien qu'ils parlaient de leur musique.

Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient condamnés à l'underground de par la nature même de leurs projets artistiques : des idées et des convictions bien trop sincères et rentre dedans pour être exploités par le cancer du marketing.

Ça donnait une saveur bien particulière à cette scène musicale. Semblable à celle qui avait fait émerger les premiers rockeurs et les premiers punks. Harry était accro à ça. Quand il allait dans un concert il voyait les barrières du monde normal disparaitre sous les coups de marteau de la musique qui broyait la réalité. Les gens étaient tous pris dans une folie qui n'avait pas de sens.

À moins bien sûr que cette folie ne soit que ce qui sortait du plus profond des gens. Leurs peurs, leurs envies et leurs sentiments. C'était comme une cure de jouvence qui ne durait que quelques heures. On venait, on dansait, on repartait complètement vidé.

Et c'est comme ça qu'aurait dû se passer cette soirée. Une bonne soirée rock où Harry aurait dû boire, fumer quelques joints et profiter d'un show monstrueusement énergique. Sur les coups de trois heures du matin, il serait rentré chez lui, se serait assis devant son ordinateur et aurait tapé le premier jet de son article. Là il aurait pu sombrer dans le sommeil avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

Mais il y avait un hic.

Un hic qui mesurait approximativement un mètre soixante-dix, qui portait un jean moulant, un tee-shirt noir trop largement ouvert à la poitrine et qui avançait vers lui avec un sourire presque vicieux.

Lui qui était juste sorti de la salle pour fumer un joint sur le trottoir se retrouvait piégé.

C'était un danger public qui venait vers lui. Un danger caché sous un air angélique et une grâce de femme fatale. Un danger que l'on ne peut arriver à discerner. À moins bien sûr de l'avoir déjà subi et de le connaitre désormais par esprit de survie.

Et Harry connaissait bien Pansy Parkinson.

-Oh ?! Mais ne serait-ce pas Saint Potter ? fit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il sans aucune politesse. Il détestait ce surnom.

-Hé doucement, j'arrive à peine, laisse-moi le temps de boire un verre et ensuite tu pourras commencer à me chercher des misères.

-C'est un groupe d'Azkaban Records qui passe ce soir. Ce n'est pas ton créneau. De ce que je me souviens tu as écrit que ce label « n'était fait que pour les adolescents dépressifs se cherchant une personnalité auprès de pseudo-rockeurs junkie ».

-On peut changer d'avis chéri.

Son sourire était dévastateur, absolument charmant. Et il énervait absolument Harry.

C'était toujours comme ça avec Pansy. Elle débarquait, elle charmait tout le monde et elle le faisait chier comme c'était pas possible. Ils avaient fréquenté la même école de journalisme (d'où venait son surnom de Saint Potter, parce qu'il ne participait jamais aux soirées étudiantes pour pouvoir réviser). Elle avait décroché un job dans une revue musicale prestigieuse et Harry avait creusé son trou dans l'underground après des années de galère à se faire virer de tous ses jobs.

Deux opposés qui n'étaient pas censés se rencontrer.

Pansy était arrogante, sûr d'elle, incroyablement belle et intelligente. Dès qu'elle était là, Harry passait une mauvaise soirée. Elle venait l'asticoter comme le ferait un chat avec un rongeur. Elle venait encore et encore l'emmerder avec des sous-entendus malvenus et ça lui gâchait toujours les concerts.

Harry tenta une retraite stratégique vers la salle, il commencerait par prendre une bière puis irait se cacher dans la foule pour éviter cette vipère. Au milieu des abrutis bourrés mort, elle aurait de quoi s'occuper si elle essayait de venir le chercher.

Manque de chance, avant qu'il n'ait entamé le premier pas de sa fuite, elle se rapprocha encore de lui et lui bloqua la route. Son sourire satisfait rayonnant déjà de ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir.

-Ben alors Potter ? On ne veut pas discuter avec moi ?

-Très clairement je préfèrerai être n'importe où plutôt qu'avec toi. Grogna-t-il. Tu es agaçante, arrogante et tu es la dernière personne que je pensais voir ici et avec qui j'aurais envie de discuter.

-Oh ne me flatte pas, les compliments ça ne prend pas avec moi. Minauda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas un compliment Parkinson, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici sérieusement ?

Elle sembla prendre quelques secondes comme le ferait une blonde idiote pour se souvenir de ce qu'elle devait acheter comme shampoing. Sauf qu'elle était brune et intelligente et que cet air donnait juste l'impression qu'elle se moquait du journaliste à lunette.

-Ton petit journal là… Le Chicaneur. Y'a cinq ans personne ne l'achetait, ce n'était que l'énième lubie d'un millionnaire notoirement dérangé. Rien qui n'intéresserait donc mon patron. Or depuis quelques temps, vos ventes commencent à décoller. Cette montée des ventes correspond à une série d'articles et de reports particulièrement intéressant dû à leur écriture unique et au sérieux dont le journaliste a fait preuve. Ce journaliste mon cher Potter, il semblerait que ce soit toi. C'est très impressionnant de ta part d'avoir réussi à faire décoller un journal aussi minable et barré. Moi qui pensais que personne ne voudrait t'embaucher, tu me surprends vraiment.

Harry passa une main sous ses lunettes et inspira doucement. Ce que lui racontait Pansy sentait les emmerdes à plein nez. Il allait vraiment avoir besoin d'un verre et d'une clope.

-Où tu veux en venir ?

Un autre sourire carnassier passa sur le visage de la brune.

-Mon patron veut t'embaucher pour t'occuper d'une rubrique entière dédiée aux disques underground. Tu y auras un meilleur salaire, une meilleure position et des possibilités de carrière bien plus intéressantes qu'avec le Chicaneur. Et comble du bonheur tu m'auras comme collègue de travail. Alors tu en dis quoi ?

Harry la regarda d'un air inexpressif. Il sortit un des joints qu'il avait préalablement roulé de sa poche dans un silence calme et l'alluma.

Le mince de tube de papier, de tabac et de weed se consuma avec la longue inspiration qu'il prit. Un nuage de fumée se perdit dans la nuit quand il expira. Il attendit quelques instants que le thc calme ses nerfs, pour être sur qu'il ne s'énerverait pas.

-Dans. Tes. Rêves. Lâcha-t-il calmement

Pansy fit une mine boudeuse.

-Même pas pour me faire plaisir ?

- _Surtout_ pour ne pas me retrouver avec toi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde ? T'a passée les trois années de notre licence de journalisme à me faire chier : tu m'as piqué mes cours, tu as renversé une bouteille d'alcool sur un devoir qui m'avais pris trois semaines à faire, tu m'as volé mes fringues pendant le match de basket et tu les as cachées dans le placard du concierge. Et je ne compte plus le nombre de boulettes de papiers qui me sont arrivé dessus, ni les sobriquets « amusant » que je devais subir de ta part.

-Allons mon petit Potter, ce sont que des conneries de gamins ça, tu ne vas m'en tenir rigueur, c'était des jeux.

-Tu as littéralement balayé tous les projets que j'avais avec tes blagues. Gronda-t-il. J'ai galéré comme un taré pour me trouver un taf et sans Luna je serais sans doute encore chez mon oncle à toucher le chômage. Crois-moi je suis très bien où je suis et j'ai pas envie d'en bouger.

Harry continua de fumer et détourna la tête. Il préférait croire que Pansy n'était pas là, qu'elle n'insisterait pas, qu'elle repartirait et qu'il pourrait passer une soirée tranquillement. Mais c'était Pansy, elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.

-Oh oui c'est sûr que ça à dû être dur pour toi. Ta petite copine est la fille du patron de ton journal et ton oncle a fondé Azkaban Records qui est en train de tout exploser niveau ventes. C'est sûr que tu as dû chercher loin.

-D'une, Luna n'est pas ma petite copine. De deux, Sirius m'a proposé je ne sais combien de fois de travailler dans son label et j'ai toujours refusé. Je suis fais pour écrire sur la musique. Pas pour en faire, j'ai juste eu de la chance qu'un de mes articles plaise à Xénophilius Lovegood. Et j'ai mis cinq ans à réussir à avoir ma place là-dedans. Toi il ne t'en a même pas fallu un pour avoir ton super job alors de quoi tu te plains ?

Pansy émit un soufflement agacé comme si la réponse était évidente.

-Y'a des milliers de mecs qui accepteraient juste pour être avec moi tu le sais ça ?

-Et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je refuse.

-Tu es vexant.

-Tant mieux. On a rien de plus à se dire.

Harry jeta son mégot, mis les mains dans ses poches et rentra à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer cette discussion stupide. « Y'a des milliers des mecs qui accepteraient juste pour être avec moi », qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'elle pouvait tout demander aux gens parce qu'elle était jolie ?

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un beau visage que tu peux tout avoir Pansy ». pensa Harry en montrant son badge de journaliste au videur qui le laissa rentrer.

L'ambiance était déjà survoltée et électrique. Le groupe de première partie se donnait à fond sur scène et visiblement ça payait. Les gens s'étaient rassemblés devant la scène et commençait à danser et à bouger. Ce n'était pas encore complètement chaud mais ces gars savaient y faire. Du bon rock qui vous prend aux trippes.

On pouvait sentir l'alcool dans l'air, ça avait une odeur lourde, tellement lourde quelle frappait tout le monde. Au milieu des blousons de cuir, des rangers, des corsets gothiques, des pantalons à clous et des capuches de sorciers, Harry avait l'air bien commun avec son jean bleu, sa chemise à carreau, sa petite veste en jean et ses converses.

C'était habituel pour lui, de se sentir trop « normal » pour les gens « bizarres » et trop « bizarre » pour les gens « normaux ». Un entre-deux qui l'avait longtemps poussé à s'éloigner des gens et à rester dans son propre petit monde. A la façon d'une adolescence tardive, sa vie d'adulte avait commencé par des emmerdes, des galères et des engueulades constantes avec n'importe qu'elle figure d'autorité.

Heureusement pour lui, il y avait eu Sirius et ses amis pour tenir le coup, il pouvait enfin avancer en paix.

-Hé Harry ! lança une voix joyeuse derrière.

Neville Londubat, un de ses vieux amis de collège, debout derrière le stand de goodies. Il arborait son habituel sourire plein de joie et enthousiaste qui devenait très vite contagieux. Harry alla à sa rencontre, ravis de voir un visage amical après avoir dû subir Pansy Parkinson.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Neville ?

-Ton oncle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir le stand alors je me suis dévoué. Dit-il en désignant d'un geste toutes les marchandises qui attendaient sur la table.

-Il ne pouvait pas s'en charger lui-même ce gros feignant ? rit le brun.

-Je crois qu'il avait un deal à gérer pour un nouveau groupe. Ne t'en fais pas je suis rémunéré.

-Tu vas me dire qu'avec tes « plantes » tu ne gagnes pas déjà assez ? J'ai fumé ta beuh y'a même pas cinq minutes. Elle déchire. Super goût et ça monte comme avec un bang. Tu dois crouler sous la demande.

Neville grimaça, il détestait que l'on parle de son activité de dealer « bio ». Il était un garçon bien élevé et poli. Pas vraiment le genre de mec qu'on imagine faire pousser des plans de beuh dans le grenier de sa grand-mère.

-Arrête avec ça Harry, tu sais bien comment je fonctionne. C'est pour mes potes c'est tout. Et ça finance juste mon projet de serre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me faire embaucher au jardin des plantes.

-Je sais, je te taquine. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ta grand-mère n'ait pas compris ce que c'était comme plante.

-Tu la connais, c'est l'ancienne école. A part son thé y'a rien qui l'intéresse. Elle ne sait même pas que la marijuana ressemble à ça. J'ai juste eu à lui demander la permission de faire pousser « quelques plantes rares ». Je peux même dire que je lui aie rendu service vu que j'ai virer tout un tas de saloperie qui prenait la poussière.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Si ça se trouve elle sait parfaitement ce que c'est, mais elle en profite pour récupérer quelques plans pour sa consommation personnelle. J'ai lu ça dans un article, chez les personnes de plus de soixante ans, la consommation de cannabis a augmenté de 200% ces dernières années.

-C'est souvent qu'ils ont des maladies à gérer. Et elle est en pleine forme alors je ne pense pas.

-En parlant de santé, tes parents ? ça s'arrange ? J'ai entendu par Hermione qu'ils allaient bientôt sortir de l'hôpital.

Le passionné de botanique eût une grimace crispée.

-Mon père est toujours en observation, il y a eu des complications. Ma mère ne veut pas le quitter une seconde des yeux depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. Ce double coma ça les a fragilisés tu comprends, autant de temps à rattraper ce n'est pas simple pour eux, ils n'arrivent toujours pas à assimiler qu'ils ont dormis dix-neuf ans.

« Ni pour toi » pensa Harry.

Les parents de Neville n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de chance dans leur vie. Quand leur fils n'était encore qu'un bambin pleureur, ils avaient eu le malheur de croiser littéralement la route d'une folle qui avait percuté leur voiture avec son énorme 4X4. Par chance ils avaient survécu mais étaient restés dans le coma de longues années et s'étaient réveillé seulement aux dix-huit ans de leurs fils, complètement déboussolé.

C'était quelque chose qu'on pouvait difficilement imaginer, passer presque deux décennies à dormir. Harry espérait sincèrement qu'ils pourraient reprendre une vie normale. Ils le méritaient et Neville en avait suffisamment bavé, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

-Au fait tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de croiser devant la salle. Dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

-Qui ?

-Pansy Parkinson.

-Non sans déconner ? C'est pourtant pas son genre de soirée.

-Elle venait pour moi. Dis Harry pince sans rire.

Voyant que son ami prenait se phrase de manière étrange, il ajouta :

-Son patron a lu mes articles dans le Chicaneur. Visiblement je suis doué et je pourrais diriger leur nouvelle rubrique sur le rock underground. Alors elle venue me proposer le poste.

-Et tu as refusé. Dit Neville qui connaissait suffisamment son ami pour connaitre sa réaction.

-Bien sûr que j'ai refusé. Et t'imagine ce qu'elle a osé me sortir ? Que des milliers de mecs rêveraient d'être à ma place rien que pour être avec elle. Je te jure…

Son ami hocha doucement la tête et croisa ses lèvres dans une mimique de réflexion. Il semblait réfléchir à ce que lui disait Harry comme s'il existait un sens caché à ses paroles qu'il voulait découvrir.

-Elle n'a pas changée. Finit-il par dire. Il dû se répéter, le groupe de première partie faisait tellement de bruit qu'Harry n'avait rien entendu.

-Bien sur qu'elle n'a pas changée. C'est Pansy, elle est arrogante, chiante et elle se croit reine du monde.

-Et ça ne t'a jamais étonné ?

-Comment ça ? C'est ce qu'elle est moi je n'y peux rien. Depuis que je la connais elle à toujours été comme ça.

Neville secoue à nouveau la tête. Le bruit commence à devenir assourdissant, ils durent hurler pour s'entendre et ça n'allait pas avec le ton de la conversation. Le botaniste fait un signe à son ami pour sortir de la salle et ils s'éloignèrent du vacarme.

Dehors, Pansy n'était plus là et ça rassurait un peu Harry, rien que de l'avoir vu avait failli lui pourrir la soirée. Au milieu de la nuit, il n'y avait plus que quelques voitures et un léger brouillard. Il sortit un autre joint et se massa les tympans. Il allait falloir qu'il prenne des bouchons pour la suite du concert.

-Pfiou ça fais du bien un peu de calme.

-Parle pour toi, moi je dois continuer à vendre les goodies et je viens d'abandonner mon poste. Rit Neville.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Pas grand-chose. Je croyais que quelqu'un te l'aurait déjà dit ou que tu t'en serais rendu compte.

-Quoi ?

Neville ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit le joint de mains de Harry et en tira une grande bouffée.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi elle était comme ça ? Pansy ? Aussi arrogante et chiante, entre autres choses ?

Le journaliste prit un moment pour réfléchir. Pansy avait toujours été comme ça, quand il l'avait croisé pour la première fois au collège, elle s'était présentée à lui comme le ferait une princesse, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple servant qui devait lui lécher les pieds. Il l'avait, à son souvenir, traitée de grosse conne. Pas vraiment un très bon moyen de s'en faire une amie. Ça avait continué pendant des années comme ça et ça continuais encore, elle voulait qu'il lui obéisse, il lui disait d'aller se faire mettre. A bientôt vingt-six ans ça commençait à devenir une vraie bêtise d'enfant. Mais elle revenait encore et toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Je ne sais pas… ça lui fais plaisir de me faire chier.

-Touché Harry. Et c'est pour ça que pendant tout le lycée j'ai parié avec Hermione et Ron pour savoir quand vous sortirez ensemble.

Il y eût un silence de plomb. Harry sentit sa défonce retomber en quelques secondes comme s'il venait de tomber dans un immense gouffre sans fond.

-Pardon ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là.

-Pas du tout, j'étais sûr que vous finiriez ensemble. Et je n'étais pas le seul, Ron avait parié que vous iriez ensemble au bal de promo et Luna avait même prophétisé votre mariage heureux et elle avait prévue tous les détails de la cérémonie.

A ce stade le cerveau d'Harry venait d'enclencher le mode sans échec.

-Non mais tu déconne merde pourquoi vous avez fais ça ?

-Parce que pour nous c'était évident. Expliqua le botaniste. C'était uniquement toi qu'elle venait faire chier. Encore et encore. Drago nous a dit qu'elle ne faisait jamais ça avec les autres mecs. Soit ça devenait des potes soit elle les rembarrait. Son seul « ennemie » c'était toi et nous on voyait qu'elle faisait ça pour attirer ton attention.

-C'est n'importe quoi. S'énerva Harry.

-Pense ce que tu veux mais nous on voyait ça comme ça.

-C'était pas ça Neville. C'était absolument pas ça.

Harry secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle, laissant son ami sur le trottoir. Le boucan des guitares lui parut plus accueillant soudain. Le bourdonnement qui se créait dans ses oreilles canalisait une partie de sa colère en l'effaçant des bords périphériques de son cerveau. Pansy qui faisait ça pour attirer son attention ? Quelle mauvais blague. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait été douce avec lui, pas une seule fois elle ne l'avait laissé en paix lorsqu'il déprimait seul dans son coin, pas une seule fois elle n'avait était ne serait-ce qu'attentive à lui.

Pansy était une chieuse et c'était tout. Et ses amis l'avaient laissé faire parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il se sentait trahi. Toutes les pensées noires de son adolescence refaisaient surface. Ses amis l'avaient laissé face aux humiliations de Pansy sur des suppositions idiote.

Il fonça droit au bar, commanda une pinte et la vida d'une seule traite.

Le groupe de la soirée avait commencé son set par des accords bruyant de punk hardcore, leur son faisait trembler le corps d'Harry qui traversa les spectateurs pour se mettre droit devant la scène.

Là, quelques punk ou autre rockeur ivres en blouson de cuir commençaient à se pousser. La haine, la colère et la rage sortaient des paroles du chanteur qui semblait trembler tout entier à chaque phrase qu'il crachait dans le micro.

Harry mit un coup d'épaule à un grand mec qui venait sur lui.

Il se jeta dans la mêlé sans réfléchir et se laissa porter pas les chocs provoqués par le pogo.

Ses épaules, ses hanches, ses bras heurtaient des gens qui répondaient aussitôt. Harry se sentait à sa place au milieu de ce chaos de douleur. Les gens ne cédaient pas et il ne cédait pas, c'était une lutte géante ou chacun semblait dopé par la violence et la musique.

Le brun ne pensait plus à rien, son corps réagissait et il bougeait comme un dément. Son coude atterrit dans la figure d'une caricature de Joey Ramone. Un instant plus tard, un gros balourd le percuta et il le repoussa d'un coup de pied. On le poussa encore et il alla percuter l'épaule d'un petit blondinet à casquette.

Combien de temps cela dura, il ne le savait pas, le groupe ne faisait pas de pause pendant les chansons, comme s'ils jouaient un long opéra métal. Le pogo grossit, se dessouda, les gens sautèrent, se calmèrent puis recommencèrent à se pousser.

Au milieu de tout ça, Harry avait perdu ses lunettes qui avaient sans doute été écrasées sous une paire de ranger. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal et sa lève avait été fendu par un coup de poing. Une bague en acier avait frappé ses côtes et il sentait ses côtés gémir, mais sous l'effet de l'adrénaline la douleur paraissait légère.

Puis soudain un coup de pied le cueillit au ventre et il fût expulsé du cercle des combattants, il tomba en arrière et ses jambes refusèrent de le retenir. Plusieurs personnes le rattrapèrent et, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à marcher, l'amenèrent s'assoir près du bar. Une serveuse amena une serviette remplie de glaçon et on l'a lui déposa sur le front.

-Est-ce que ça va aller mon gars ? Demanda une voix bourrue mais inquiète.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et de garder les yeux fermés. Il avait mal partout de la douleur revenait à la charges, paralysant ses muscles. Il respirait avec difficulté, mais il se sentait purifié. Ou plutôt complètement vide.

Une main passa doucement contre sa joue. Elle effleura la surface de sa peau avec tendresse et il se laissa faire à la façon d'un enfant que l'on console après une chute.

-Mais putain Potter… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris.

C'était Pansy. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il croisa ses yeux. Ils étaient beaux, d'un vert émeraude chaud et doux. Sa bouche était fermée en un mince filet inquiet. D'un coup d'un seul, Harry comprit pourquoi elle était belle. Pansy était une femme douce, elle respirait la douceur, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour respirer cette douceur. Sentir son parfum réconfortant, goûter à la chaleur de sa poitrine et de ses bras.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ?

Pansy le regarda un instant, l'air perdu à des milliers de kilomètres de lui.

Puis elle l'embrassa.

Un baiser délicat, elle semblait déguster ses lèvres avec la retenue de l'inconnu pourtant tant attendu. Elle le goûtait comme s'il elle avait attendu des années pour cela, qu'elle l'avait imaginé longtemps, qu'elle l'avait rêvée ce baiser, tant de fois qu'elle le savourait délicatement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller.

Un pleur solitaire tomba contre la joue d'Harry.

Pansy pleurait.

-Espèce de sale con Potter. Dit-elle en sanglotant. T'a pas le droit de me faire ça alors que j'ai voulu ça pendant tant d'années.

-Je ne comprenais pas Pansy. J'ai jamais compris. Je pensais que tu me détestais.

-Je te déteste Potter. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime autant. Parce que tu es la seule personne à côté je ne peux pas passer sans l'ignorer. Parce que chaque fois que je te vois je veux que tu sois à moi, que tu ne te concentre que sur moi. Que tu rêves de moi, que tu me chérisses et que jamais tu ne m'abandonne.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore dans une série de baisers attifes et sauvages.

Comment ils sortirent de la salle et prirent un taxi, Harry n'en eût aucun souvenir, il lui sembla que les lèvres de Pansy ne quittèrent jamais les siennes.

Il la découvrait un peu plus à chaque instant. Il la sentait plus belle et plus attirante à chaque instant. C'était comme découvrir une nouvelle drogue, il tombait accro un peu plus à chaque seconde, il voulait la posséder, qu'elle le possède.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Pansy et ils se déshabillèrent sauvagement, empressés qu'ils étaient. Leur désir faisait écran au reste du monde, il n'y avait plus que leurs deux corps nu et chaud. Ils firent l'amour sauvagement, passionnément, avec une lenteur calculée puis sans se retenir. C'était comme s'ils se combattaient, se réconciliaient et tentait encore et encore de prendre le contrôle de l'autre.

Quand il se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les endorphines vaguant devant leurs yeux, ils s'endormirent doucement, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Harry se sentit réellement bien pour la première fois de sa vie.

Et il dormit pour la première fois sans cauchemar.

Le soleil le réveilla vers dix heures du matin, et il ouvrit les yeux sur la poitrine dénudée de Pansy qui le regardait amoureusement. Ses seins étaient ronds et ferme. Remplis et pesant, ils donnaient naturellement envie à Harry de les caresser de milles façons possibles.

-Pourquoi ça t'a pris autant de temps à comprendre ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

-T'es une chieuse. Voilà pourquoi. Comment tu voulais que je devine ?

-Pff. Vous les hommes vous ne comprenez rien aux femmes.

-On ne comprend rien aux chieuses. Dit-il.

Elle grimpa à califourchon sur sa poitrine et le défia du regard.

-Tu veux vraiment me traiter de chieuse Potter ?

-T'es une chieuse Parkinson.

-Répète ?

-T'es une chieuse Parkinson, la plus grande chieuse sur cette tête, y'a pas pire que toi.

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il répondit au baiser et il se glissèrent l'un contre l'autre.

-T'es une chieuse mais je t'aime. Souffla le brun.

-Je t'aime Harry. Répondit-elle.

Et ils restèrent là à s'embrasser longtemps.

Harry se dit que son article attendrait bien quelques heures. Ou quelques jours.

 **Voilà merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu j'espère que tout ceci vous à plut et que l'histoire de ces deux idiots qui n'arrivent pas à se dire qu'ils s'aiment vous à parût agréable à lire.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit pour un détail, une idée qui vous est venue à la lecture de certaines choses, me dire que vous avez aimés ou pas, que c'était sympa, un bon moment, un truc qui vous à fait réfléchir, qui vous a ému etc…**

 **Merci beaucoup et à bientôt j'espère.**


End file.
